Munitions
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: Thomas and his friends end up with some trouble when an engine named Bluenose arrives. I own nothing


It was a hot day on the Sodor Railway. All the engines worked very hard. Thomas was shunting at Brendam Docks with his girlfriend, Rosie. The two little engines loved each other very much. And between you and me, they both like to go in an empty shed at night when nobody's around if you get what I mean. Anyway, they tried to keep focusing on their work but couldn't help but stare at one another. Thomas would sometimes come close to her and gently touch her buffer. And Rosie would also softly nuzzle Thomas. Then, out of nowhere, chugged in a large, shiny, tender engine. Then, a man in a smartly dressed uniform stepped from the cab. "You two," he said sternly "get those loads here by the double. That's an order." "Man, what a bossy boiler," said Thomas to Rosie. "Don't say that about the General," the shiny engine said. "And who are you to be so rude?" asked Rosie. "I am Bluenose," the engine said "and I remember engines like you in the war." Rosie shuddered at what Bluenose had said. "Say," said Bluenose " why does a pretty little engine like you hang around with that blue thing?!" Thomas' face turned red. "Ha ha," laughed Bluenose " don't tell me that's your boyfriend. You too beautiful for him. Come with me instead. I'll-" "SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET POWNED BY A TANK ENGINE!" said Thomas angrily in jealousy. Bluenose paid no attention and left with the General. "Don't feel bad, sweetie," said Rosie trying to calm down Thomas "besides you way more cuter than he is." Thomas felt much better and blushed as red as the sun setting upon them. The next day, Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt about the General and Bluenose. "What's with those two, sir?" asked Thomas "why are they here?" "Well, Thomas," Sir Topham Hatt said gravely " I needed more rolling stock for the island and had to sign a deal with that general and he said we needed to deliever supplies to the army." Thomas felt very nervous. "But those supplies are also explosives?" asked Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt nodded sadly. Thomas knew this was very dangerous. That night, Thomas was working at the docks. Percy, Edward, Oliver, and Salty were there. And so was Rosie. And Thomas grew cross when he saw Bluenose. He was even more cross when Bluenose tried to flirt with Rosie but was glad it was not working. Cranky the Crane was unloading the loads of explosives. "You, there," said Bluenose "unload those boxes faster." "I'm taking my time, you idiot," said Cranky. "Listen, Bluenose," said Edward "you don't want those explosives to explode now do you?" "Pish, posh," the military engine replied "I'm in charge here." And being the arragant idiot he was, slammed into the boxes causing a fire at the dockside. "Argh," yelled Cranky. "Now look what you did," said Percy to Bluenose. "Thomas, move," said Edward. "Yarr, he's right," agreed Salty. Thomas did so, but noticed a fuel tanker on fire. He knew if it blew they would all be in trouble. He buffered up to it and pushed it away. "Thomas," cried Percy "what are you doing?!" "Trying to get you out of danger," the blue tank engine replied. Bluenose had to be pulled out of the way by Oliver. Soon, Belle and Flynn arrived, and so did the General. "So," said Flynn "how did this happen?" "It was all Bluenose, Flynn," said Oliver showing the tender engine behind him. "Bluenose, you idiot," said the General "I trusted you and now you make me look like a fool. After this is over you are going back to the Other Railway." Bluenose frowned in disgrace. Meanwhile, Thomas was shunting the fuel tanker when it began to ignite. "I gotta get outta here," he cried and chuffed away. BOOOOOOOMMMMM! The sound echoed everywhere. "THOMAS!" cried Rosie in tears. "No! Thomas," sobbed Percy. "It'll be alright," said Flynn "he's a hero for all I know." The fire was put out and everyone was here and accounted for. Except Thomas. "Thomas," sobbed Rosie. "He was a brave engine," said Edward "risked his own life to save us all." And that was when a whistle was heard. "That whistle!" said Percy smiling. "It can only be one train!" said Edward. "My favorite little engine," said Rosie "and his name is THOMAS!" Thomas came in covered in cinders and ashes. "Oh, Thomas, what a mess," said Rosie "but that doesn't matter to me." "Me neither," grinned Thomas. The two engines chuffed in and kissed. Everyone cheered. Later, after Thomas was mended and washed, Sir Topham Hatt said the General and Bluenose had left, which led into cheers and whistles. That night, they had a big party in honor of Thomas. And after that was over, Thomas chugged along with Rosie. "You were very brave out there," said Rosie. "That's what I do," said Thomas "um, Rosie?" "Yes?" "Do you really think I was cuter than that showoff?" "Well, yes, Thomas," grinned Rosie "I think you are." Thomas grinned. Rosie's eyes shined beautifully in the moonlight night. Then Thomas buffered up to Rosie and they went to an empty shed. "Oh," said Rosie blushing. Thomas blushed back. Their buffers pushed in and their coupling tighted and slowly kissed for a long time. 


End file.
